Prior art has demonstrated progress in recent years in the areas of dynamic media, in which a known position in a layout, such as a table position on a web page, is filled with a media element by means of a search query (e.g., dynamic HTML). In some cases, such as HTML formatted data displayed in a browser, the functioning of the browser, along with pre-determined tagging of the content, provides some adaptability, such as the automatic wrapping of text around an image placed within a news article on a news web page. Style sheets and other types of template output have provided additional improvements in quality of media display.
However, these style sheets and templates cannot differentially handle (i.e., select, modify and display) media depending on associated metadata, or on qualities of the media itself, or in the number or quality (e.g., relevancy ranking) of results, or on the quality (e.g., see search degradation) of the search query which drives selection of media. Further, present techniques do not allow for management of multiple results such that they can differentially be displayed, with a trajectory, flow, layout, or style (e.g., including determiners such as color influences, pace, genre, mood) used appropriately in consideration of the query and the various media.
Further, there is a lack of an automated means for making assumptions about user interest in a topic, or likely user intent in initiating a search; nor has there been a means of utilizing and/or modifying such assumptions in the course of creation of a presentation. Additionally, there has been a lack of an automated means of modifying media and modifying the structural properties (i.e., the template) of the output presentation. Finally, there has been a lack of an integrated means of benefiting from metadata and/or analysis of media for the purpose of driving the design, and/or display and presentation of those media.